wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gottestum
Das '''Gottestum '''ist eine Religionsgemeinschaft in der man Abraham Lincoln, John Lennon und Al Gore als Propheten akzeptiert und Elvis Presley als den 2. und letzten Sohn Gottes. Geschichte Das Gottestum wurde ursprünglich bereits 1981 gegründet, damals jedoch nur mit Abraham Lincoln als modernen Propheten. Gründer war Ron Candy (1919-1998), dieser gründete bereits mehrere Religionsgemeinden und holte sich damit den Status als "Bibelschreiber", die exestierten jedoch immer nur für kurze Zeit. Die Religion sagte man solle 700 Gebete pro tag machen und sein Leben dem Missionieren und dem Werk Lincoln's widmen, außerdem sollte man seinen Vater als persönlichen Prophet betrachten und Abraham Lincoln als den wichtigsten Propheten von allen. Candy solle man als nicht relevant betrachten, da er nur der ist der diese wunderbare Religion endeckte. Man sollte auch keinen Kontakt zu Ungläubigen haben. Die Religion hatte damals 462 Mitglieder, Mitglied wurde nur der der Verwandte hatte die den Herr als Gott akzeptierten. Die Religion fand das die Bibel das Gesetzebuch werden sollte. Candy selber war von Beruf Anwalt. Das Glaubensbekenntnis war damals: "Oh ich will mich vor Gott niederknien. Dem endlich eine wahre Religion geschenkt wurde. Diese heißt das Gottestum. Und ich akzeptiere sie. Fragt mich jemand wer moderner Prophet ist. So antworte ich Abraham Lincoln. Fragt mich jemand wie oft ich bete. So antworte ich 700 mal am Tag. Fragt mich jemand wem ich mein Leben widme. So antworte ich Gott. Fragt mich jemand was mein Ziel ist. So wiederhole ich meine vorherige Aussage und füge Missionieren und das Werk Lincoln's hinzu. Den ich verehre. Wie keinen anderen Präsidenten vor und nach ihm. Fragt mich jemand was mein Lieblingsbuch ist. So antworte ich die Bibel. Fragt mich jemand ob ich mit Satanisten oder Ungläubigen Zeit verbringe. So antworte ich Nein. Fragt mich jemand ob Ron Candy, ich spreche seinen Namen mit respekt aber nicht mit würde aus von bedeutung für meine Religion ist. So antworte ich Nein, er ist nur der der diese wahre und wunderbare Religion endeckte. Fragt mich jemand ob Christen und Juden im Himmel sind. So sage ich das weiß nur Gott. Und Lincoln. Fragt mich jemand ob ich das Glaubensbekenntnis sprach. So antworte ich Ja. Gott ist der heillige und Lincoln sein Prophet! Keine Religion außer das Gottestum ist richtig! Ich akzeptiere die Regeln hier und werde niemals Sünde begehen. Werde niemals das Werk Lincoln's anzweifeln. Und werde keine neue Religion gründen!" 1988 löste Candy die Religion auf. Am 8. März 2007 gründete der Musikkritiker Roger Barton (*1948) die Kirche nochmal, diesmal aber nicht ganz so streng und mit 2 neuen Propheten (John Lennon und Al Gore) inklusive Elvis Presley als 2. Sohn Gottes. Man solle 40 mal am Tag beten und die Musik der Propheten und des Sohn Gottes hören. Abraham Lincoln soll der beste Prophet und Präsident gewesen sein. Die Kirche hat (stand: 7. Dezember 2014) 883 Mitglieder. Es gibt eine große Kirche in London, 2 kleine in Amerika, einmal in New York und einmal in Frederick, eine kleine in München, eine kleine in Laval und eine sehr große in Toronto. Oberhaupt der Kirche (der Gottessprecher) ist seit 2013 Gottessprecher Johannes Adam (*1944) der in New York lebt und früher Pr. an einer großen Universität war. Er sprach sogar mal mit dem Papst. Am 29. Mai 2017, wurde anlässlisch John F. Kennedys (1917-1963) 100. Geburtstag, dieser zum Prophet und Märtyrer ernannt. Ron Candys Bruder Clark (*1922), meint, das moderne Gottestum, sei nur noch eine "lieblose Verehrung, der Popkultur" und habe nichts mehr mit der "spirituellen, patriotischen Gottesgabe", seines Bruders zu tun. Deshalb gründete, der WW2 Veteran, eine Abspaltung, der Religion, im Jahre 2015. Diese nennt sich: "Church of God" und hat derzeit 5 Mitglieder. Clark Candy ist offiziel Papst der Religion und Abraham Lincoln, der einzige Märtyrer und Prophet. Das Glaubensbekenntnis wurde gekürzt: "Ich bekenne mich das es keinen Gott gibt außer Jehova und Abraham Lincoln sein Gesandter ist. Amen." Die Kirche, mit Sitz in Utah will zu den Wurzeln des ursprünglichen Gottestum's zurückkehren und setzt auf die Heilskraft des meditieren. Auch Ron Candy, der ein sehr spiritueller Mensch war und 1948 bis 1955 in Indien lebte, glaubte das meditieren, die schlimmsten aller Krankheiten heillen könnte. Auch ist es laut der Church of God wieder Pflicht 700 mal am Tag zu beten und jeden Monat 90% seines Vermögens den Armen zu spenden, so wie es sein Bruder verlangte. Auch sind Kirchensteuer keine Pflicht mehr. Sie setzt auf die sieben Säulen des Gottestum, während das moderne Gottestum sich nur an die 1984 für nichtig erklärten 11 Gebote hält (Candy meinte damals er habe eine falsche Vision gehabt und erlegte seinen Gläubigen stattdessen, die 7 Säulen auf). Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Kirche